Miss You Most (at X-mas)
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Fragile!verse. In which Seto leaves a week before Christmas, his daughter is upset and Joey is wondering if he'll make it home in time for the holidays. Part of the Holiday Crack and Mistletoe 2018 updating event!


This piece follows the **Fragile!verse**. So it is in correlation with **Can I** and **Daddy for the Weekend**. Those stories **do not** have to be read for you to understand this one-shot, honestly. It's a stand alone Christmas fic, just in time for the holidays! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Miss You Most (at X-mas)**

 **By: Xhibit B**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

"Do you really have to go? It's almost Christmas, and you know how important it is to both me and Kisara that you're here to celebrate with us," Joey huffed, her fists pressed against her hips. Seto had just sprung the fact that he was leaving for a business trip on her out of nowhere. She wouldn't have been remotely as pissed off if it weren't for the fact that Christmas was a week away and their daughter expected both her parents to be home to celebrate. "This isn't something that can wait until after the holidays?"

Seto sighed, closing his suitcase after packing the last of the clothing he would need for the trip. He turned, embracing his wife of the last sixteen years. As much as he didn't want to go, especially with it being so close to the holidays, he had no choice. This was a situation that required his immediate attention and he hoped that she understood that. "As much as I don't want to go, I have to. This isn't a problem that can wait, unfortunately. It shouldn't take too long to fix though, so I'm going to try and be back before Christmas. I promise."

Joey deflated, the feeling of defeat coiling in the pit of her stomach as she held on to her husband. Sometimes, she really hated the fact that she had married the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company, "Alright. Just make sure that you get back sooner rather than later… for Kisara's sake."

"Just for Kisara's sake?" the brown-haired male said teasingly, a brow irked as he glanced down at his wife that remained in his arms. She made it entirely too easy on him to make fun of her. Something that hadn't changed since they were teenagers, playing hard to get with one another. "What about you?"

Joey couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes before smacking him lightly on the chest. He was always such an ass, even when they were younger, which was what attracted her to him to begin with. It was never about the money, like so many people always assumed. There was a small smile that crossed her lips as she pulled him closer; pressing a light kiss against his mouth before she backed away again. "You're going to miss your flight if you don't get a move on."

"I own the plane, they can't leave without me," Seto quipped, picking up his suitcase. He leaned forward, placing another kiss on her temple before he moved to leave their bedroom.

Joey followed, her arms crossed over her chest. She really hated the fact that he was leaving. But, she understood why. His company had a problem. And as owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. it was his job to make sure that things got straightened out. But just because she understood why he was leaving, didn't mean that she had to agree with it. "That's what you think, Rich Boy."

Seto cringed at the nickname, something Joey had gifted him with many years ago when they'd first met. She knew how much he hated it, yet she still called him by the name on occasion. He shakes his head, turning to place a kiss on his wife's lips once more before yanking the door to their home opened. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm holding you to that," Joey huffed before she smiled, ushering him off to the SUV that was waiting in the driveway to take him to the airport.

She watched from the door as he stepped in and the black SUV pulled off before speeding out of sight. It was only when she couldn't see him anymore that she went back into the house, her hands rubbing her shoulders to regain feeling in them after being in the cold air with no sweater. The door was locked, the dirty blond woman making her way to the kitchen. Kisara would be home from her ballet lessons soon and was going to want something to eat. Not to mention Yūgi, the twins and Hikari would be stopping by as well… Yami would most likely be leaving with Seto, seeing as how he's his right-hand man. "Sometimes, I wonder if they'd have married their jobs if given the chance."

…

"C'mon kids, let's get inside before this snow blows us over," Yūgi commanded gently, ushering the trio of tri-colour haired teens into the Kaiba mansion. She could hear her long-time friend chuckling behind her in amusement. The younger female didn't find it funny in the least. "Everyone in? Everyone have their fingers and toes?"

"Mom, we're not three years old anymore," Hiyori huffed as she shed her heavy winter coat, leaving it to hang on the coat rack in the foyer. The nineteen-year-old placed her fists against her hips. "You don't have to ask if we still have our fingers and toes. Hikari isn't even that young."

"Sorry, it's a force of habit," the amethyst eyed authenticator commented sheepishly, nodding for the children to go off and do their own thing before turning to Joey. "That wasn't funny, Jo."

"From where I'm standing, yes it was," Joey chuckled, turning to lead her oldest friend to the kitchen where she'd already set out two cups of tea just before Yūgi and the children arrived. Each woman took a seat, both pulling their cups closer to them. "Yami must have gone with Seto."

"He did," Yūgi answered, her fingers gently rubbing over the amethyst stone in the centre of her engagement ring Yami had gifted her with on his birthday that year. "Hikari threw a fit when he said he was leaving with Seto, she didn't want him to leave so close to the holidays. Especially since they don't know how long it's going to take to fix whatever problem is going on."

"Hell, Kisara just about had a full-blown temper tantrum when she came home from ballet and found out that Rich Boy left," Joey chuckled before taking a sip of the heated liquid. She swallowed before continuing. "She's used to both of us being here for the holidays. So, the fact that Seto had to leave for business made her really upset. Hopefully they're able to make it back with time to spare before Christmas, for these kids' sake. Hikari and Kisara won't let them hear the end of it if they're not."

"I don't doubt it one bit," Yūgi laughed, fingers brushing stray strands of hair from her face. "They value these times with their dads. Before we know it, they'll be Yuki and Hiyori's age, wanting to go out with friends or their boyfriends instead of staying home with family."

"You sound bitter," Joey pointed out with a laugh.

"A little bit, but that's not the point," Yūgi retorted, her lips pulled into a slight smile. "I'm a bit bitter, they're growing up faster than I want them to though."

"Believe me, I understand," Joey said with a sigh. "Kisara's already fourteen and now she's entirely too independent for my liking. Just like Ryo had said a few years ago about Keiko. I don't like it. Before I know it, she'll be in high school then moving on to go to University… gosh, I can only imagine how you feel about the twins since they are University students already and about to turn nineteen in a few days."

"Don't remind me," Yūgi sighed, her hand placed to her forehead. "I still remember when those two were in diapers. Now they're adults. I think the only ones that would understand my pain are Mahad and Ishizu. Isis is what now, twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two," Joey corrected. "Let's face it Yūg, we're getting old. You and I are about to be pushing forty-one. Ol' Yami is pushing forty-four. Seto, Atem and Mana have hit their mid-forties. And our kids are all practically grown."

"You had to go there," Yūgi sighed before the women shared a hearty laugh and continued their conversation.

Somewhere in the back of both their minds, they hoped their respective partners returned sooner than later. Not only would the children be disappointed that they weren't home to spend the holidays with them, they would be rather disappointed themselves.

…

. **five days later**.

…

"Christmas is in two days, Seto. When are you coming back," the sandy blond-haired woman demanded of her husband; her fist pressed to her hip as she held the phone to her ear. "You promised you'd be back as soon as possible."

"I know," Seto's voice drifted through the speakers apologetically. "I'm trying to get back as soon as I possibly can. We finished the work yesterday, but because of the blizzard, my plane can't get clearance to land or take off. If the snow slows down by the end of the night, we'll be on a flight out of here by tomorrow morning. I'm going to be home for Christmas. Don't worry."

Her lip was caught between her teeth, chewing on the skin lightly before she spoke again. "Alright. You and Yami be safe getting back here. We don't need any accidents so close to the holidays."

"Of course, Joey," Seto spoke. There was a sigh that escaped his grasp, she could vaguely hear someone in the background saying something before he spoke again. "I have to go, I'll give you a heads up when I'm on my way back."

"Okay," the blond said softly. "I love you, Seto."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke those four little words. "I love you too."

The line disconnected a moment later, the blond dropping her iPhone on the bed before moving to her closet. Yūgi was hosting a small Christmas get together the next day at she and Yami's home and invited herself and Kisara to join the festivities. Both women had agreed that it would be a good way to distract themselves from the fact that Yami and Seto were not home yet. Joey had agreed, figuring that Kisara would also enjoy the company of all her cousins and closest friends.

Fingers drifted over the many cocktail dresses that hung from hangers, trying to decide which dress she wanted to wear. She finally settled on a knee length wine coloured, off shoulder, form fitting dress. The matching wine coloured satin strappy heels were paired with it and sat to the side for the next day. She left her room a moment later in search of her daughter who she found sleeping on the couch in the great room. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips as she retrieved a blanket from the storage closet and draped it over her daughter.

Pressing a kiss to the fourteen-year-old's temple, she whispered goodnight before sweeping back into her bedroom; turning off all the lights along the way. She quickly changed into her pyjamas before crawling under the thick comforter and sheets of the California King sized bed; turning off the lights with the universal remote.

Snuggling into the warmth of her blankets, her eyes closed as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. A silent prayer was made, hoping that Seto and Yami made it back sooner than later.

…

"Kisara, are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late to your Aunt Yūgi's party if you don't get a move on," Joey called to her daughter as she hooked her second earring in her ear before assessing her attire.

More snow had fallen over night, forcing Joey to forgo her previously selected choice of attire for the evening. Instead of the cocktail dress, she'd decided on a nice pair of snug fit, dark wash jeans and a cream coloured sweater along with a pair of knee-high tan heeled boots to keep her feet warm. Her long, sandy blond hair that she usually wore up in a ponytail or straight down was curled in soft barrel curls that framed her face. Minimal makeup had been applied, highlighting her soft, brown eyes.

Kisara appeared at her mother's door just as she turned to leave, a wide smile on her lips as she held a bag containing twenty-one small boxes that they were going to gift to their friends and family at the gathering. "I'm ready to go Mom! Who all is going to be at the party tonight?"

"Everyone is going to be there," Joey answered as she reached for the bag before ushering her daughter out of the room. The light was flipped off before the door was closed a moment later as they made their way to the front door. Joey handed Kisara her coat as she continued to speak. "Your Uncle Bakura will be there, Uncle Atem, Aunt Ryo, Aunt Yūgi, of course, as well as Mahad, Ishizu and everyone else."

"What about Uncle Yami and Daddy?" Kisara asked innocently as they made their way to her mother's SUV. She jumped in at the same time her mother did and buckled in. "Have they made it back home yet? Christmas is tomorrow, and it won't be the same without them here."

"Unfortunately, those two are not going to be there tonight," Joey answered her with a sympathetic smile. Kisara's face fell a moment later. "But, they will definitely be here tomorrow. Your Daddy promised he would be home for Christmas."

"Well, so long as they're home by tomorrow that's okay," Kisara huffed, her arms folded over her chest as she leaned back in her seat. "Hikari was pretty mad too when her Daddy left, only cause he's always home with her on Christmas."

Joey laughed, making a left turn, "I'm not surprised to hear that at all. I figured you both would be extremely mad that they were leaving, and on such short notice. But your Daddies are very important men and they work together to run one of the biggest gaming companies in the world. They're gonna be called away at very inconvenient times. But they're working very hard to get back here. I spoke to your Dad last night, they finished the work and they're trying to get back home. There's just a snow storm there that's holding them up. But they should be on their way now."

"Really? So, Daddy's really gonna make it home for Christmas?" Kisara asked excitedly, her blue eyes alight with copious amounts of glee. "That would be the best Christmas present ever!"

"I'm sure he's going to be back just in time to see you open your presents on Christmas morning," Joey answered as she pulled up to Yami and Yūgi's home. She placed the car in park and cut the engine. "You can count on it. I've never seen your dad not keep any promise that he's ever made."

Kisara grinned, "I hope so! I want him to see what we got him in the morning."

"He will," Joey assured her as the two exited the vehicle and made their way to the door.

Kisara knocked, the door swinging opened a moment later to reveal Hiyori standing there, smiling. "Hey! You guys made it, you're the last to arrive. C'mon in, I'll take the gifts you've got there for you and we'll put them with the rest for the gift exchange."

Kisara happily handed the bag over before skipping inside, intent on finding the other children her age. Joey followed Hiyori to the main room where all the adults and her twin brother were waiting for them to come in. Yūgi smiled, offering a wave to her best friend as her daughter placed the gifts with the others. "Hey, nice of you to finally join us, Joey! C'mon, sit down and grab a drink! We're just getting started."

"Sorry I'm late guys," Joey laughed as she and Hiyori took a seat on the over-sized sectional couch where there was space available. "I had some last-minute shopping to do earlier and then get everything wrapped and ready to go for tomorrow. Then Kisara's piano lessons ran over longer than expected."

"Don't worry Joey, you didn't miss anything," Malik said with a smile, lifting the glass of ginger tea she was drinking in salute. "We were just getting started when you showed up."

"We couldn't get the party started without you," Atem laughed, everyone else following suit.

Laughter filled the living room, everyone telling their favourite stories for the time of year before starting the gift exchange. Everyone had enjoyed the gifts from Kisara, Joey and Seto, even though the monarch of the Kaiba family was not in attendance. And in return the Kaiba's enjoyed everyone's gifts to them, Joey tucking away the boxes that had been for her husband to place under her tree when they returned home later that evening. She hadn't even bothered to check her phone the entire night to see the text message from Seto telling her that he and Yami were on their way home.

…

The entire house was silent when he walked in; every light, save for the lights on the Christmas tree, turned off. No one was making a sound, he figured as much when he'd made it back and looked at the time on his wrist watch. It was only four in the morning, Kisara wouldn't be waking up for another two or so hours. Besides, that gave him time to get the last of the gifts he'd gotten before leaving and the few things he picked up while he was away wrapped and under the tree.

Quietly, he put his things in his room, kissing his sleeping wife on the temple before leaving again. He pulled the supplies he would need to wrap the gifts from the storage closet, making his way back to the living room where he'd left the gifts sitting.

Being as quiet as he could possibly be, he wrapped each gift, setting them neatly under the tree. It was just past six when he'd finished before reclining in his favourite chair in their living room. Azure eyes watched the twinkling lights of the tree as they splashed colour across his face, the brown-haired male waiting patiently for his family to wake.

He wasn't sure when he dozed off, or when the added weight had appeared on his lap, but the next thing he knew was he was staring into the eyes of his fourteen-year-old daughter who was happily hugging his neck and talking entirely too fast. He'd barely made out what she said before she was moving out of his lap after her mother ushered her away.

"I'm so glad that you're home, Dad," Kisara hummed, resting on her knees in front of the tree, blue eyes roaming over the many different gifts that surrounded it. There were more there than had there had been when she went to bed. She figured that her Dad had been the cause of that. She'd spotted the wrapping paper, tape and scissors at his feet when she came downstairs. "I thought that you wouldn't make it back in time. Especially because you left so close to Christmas."

"I promised your mother I would be home in time for Christmas," Seto hummed, sitting up in his seat. "And I always keep my promises. Your mother knows that."

"Yep, you sure do, I can attest to that," Joey laughed as she made herself comfortable in her husband's lap. Her head moved to rest against his shoulder, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "Go on and open your presents Kisara. It is Christmas after all and you've been wanting to open them for a while now."

Kisara nodded, "Okay!"

Hands grasped the first package that had her name on it before she tore away the silver wrapping paper to reveal the gift. Joey turned to glance at her husband as their daughter continued to tear through the paper, putting each gift away once she was done admiring it.

"I'm glad you kept your promise," Joey whispered.

"You had any doubt that I wouldn't keep my promise? You should know better than that, Joey," Seto grunted, rolling his eyes as the sandy blond woman.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Rich Boy," Joey huffed, her arms folded over her chest. It was only a moment later that she leaned over and pressed her lips against his for a brief kiss. "But still, I'm glad that you guys made it back in time and completely safe."

"Me too," Seto nodded his agreement. "It was rough, but we made it."

"Just don't make a habit of leaving right before the holidays, alright?" Joey demanded halfheartedly, causing the brown-haired male to laugh aloud.

"That's not a promise that I can make because I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep it."

Joey didn't say anything, she simply laughed before pecking her husband on the cheek again. It just felt good to have him home once more.


End file.
